Enchanted Blood
by Purple Neko-Chan
Summary: Amu, Rima are the nerds of the school, until they go to a science exhibit. Coping, with school is hard when you're different. And when someone is teasing you, doesn't that make you want to bite his neck?
1. Were the chosen one's?

**Princess of sunlight: Hi everyone!**

**Amu: Hello Princess of sunlight!**

**Princess of sunlight: Why, hello Amu! Will you do the honors?**

**Amu: Yeah, heck NO! How about Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: N-**

**All, but Ikuto: *Death glare* Don't be a chicken!**

**Ikuto: *sigh*. Princess of sunshine doens't own anything!**

**Summary: Amu Hinamori, and Rima Mashiro are both the school nerds, and go to an antient sciene exhibit. At the exhibit some mysterious woman kidnapps them, and changes their lifes forever. How to cope while being 'different' than the average human is hard, but imagine a familliar pervert teasing you nonstop?**  
><strong>Doesn't that really want to make you bite his neck. Fighting urges, and romance involved, Amuto, and rimahiko all the way!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Amu Hinamori, nasty pink hair, down to her shoulders, all in knots. Dull golden eyes, with only sadness in them. Big dorky glasses, with tape on the rims, and gray braces. Pimples, blemishes,  
>baggy clothing, and foul garbage scent.<p>

Rima Mashiro, ratty blonde hair, down to her chest, with dirt crumbs in the ends, dull golden eyes,  
>red skinny glasses, with with tape in the middle, yellow braces, lots of blackheads, and pimples,<br>dirty clothing, and the scent of a dead rat.

The two girls are extremely tan, with a sickly tint of dirt brown to it.  
>The skin on those two girl's was rough, and bumpy similar to an cat's tounge.<p>

Those are the two biggest nerds of Seiyo High. There 16 years old, Juniors, and constantly picked on.  
>The daily routine is getting picked on at the cafteria.<p>

"Hey Amu, do you wanna go to the science exhibit today?" Rima asked.

"The one about vampires, and old Romania?" Amu asked.

"Yeah!" Rima yelled.

"Wow who knew even nerds could have plans?" Saaya spat.

"And it's to the Science Exhibit!" Ikuto said laughing.

"Wow, talk about DORKS!" Nagihiko yelled.

Now everyone in the classroom was laughing at them.  
>Utau came up next to them and poured her milk on Amu's head, and dumped her tofu on Rima's.<p>

"Yaya wants to play!" Yaya said happily.

Yaya reached into her pocket, and pulled out two big lollipops.  
>Yaya carefully unwrapped the two candies, and stuck one on Amu's forehead, and the other on Rima's cheek.<p>

"Now, Yaya thinks you look yummy!" Yaya said.

"Ew, Amu this is so gross!" Rima said.

"I know, let's go and wash up.." Amu said.

"Let's go!" Saaya yelled with all of the populars walking away.

The popular group, has Saaya, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya, and Kukai in it.

Amu, and Rima quickly ran to the girl's bathroom.

XoXoXoXoXo At Amu's house.

Amu's house is a two story house, with a nice white paint job, with an elegant interior design inside.

"What should we wear?" Amu asked Rima.

"Hmm, im not sure, maybe a cozy outfit." Rima suggested.

Amu, and Rima's parents are both dead after a terriable car accident,  
>and they currently live together. They pay for their expences from their parent's inheritance money.<p>

Amu threw on a pink sweater, with white sweatpants, and blue worn out hiking boots.

Rima picked out a yellow sweater, white sweatpants, and green worn out flats.

"Okay, let's go!" Amu yelled while doing a fist pump.

**XoXoXoXo At the Exhibit!**

Amu, and Rima were inspecting the various antient iteams.

"Wow, real vampire fangs!" Rima said.

"And, a werewolf paw!" Amu said.

"So cool!" They both yelled in unision.

"Shhhhhhhh!" The people shushed.

Suddenly, Amu, and Rima got snatched by a mysterious woman, and in a random room, filled with nothing.

"Hello ladies." The mysterious woman said.

"W-Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Kurono." Kurono said.

Kurono has straight, raven black hair, reaching her hips, and crimson red eyes. Kurono is wearing a red strapless lolita dress,  
>with red flats. Kurono's skin was very pale.<p>

"W-What do you want with us?" Rima asked.

"You two, always being picked on. You two girls are the chosen ones." Kurono said.

"We are always being picked on! But how are we the chosen ones?" Amu asked.

"I Kurono, am a vampire. Us vampires burn in the sun easily, and need this." Kurono said,  
>while pointing her index finger up showing them her black ring, with red antient writing on it.<p>

"This ring, makes me able to walk under the sunlight, without getting buren't." Kurono said.

"We can eat garlic, crosses don't fase us, and everyone myth like that isn't true." Kurono added.

"We can run at superhuman speed, we turn inhumanly beautiful, our senses are hightened, we have super strength, and we have sharp fangs. Kurono said,

"Wow, you're a vampire!" Rima yelled.

"But why are you telling us this stuff?" Amu asked.

"You two ladies, are the chosen newborns!" Kurono said happily.

"Really?" Amu, and Rima yelling in unision.

Kurono bit her wrist, and shoved in into Amu, and Rima's mouths.  
>After Amu, and Rima gulped down the blood, a hot pink, and dark yellow emitted around Amu, and Rima.<p>

Amu grew a two inches taller, her bubblegum pink hair went down to her hips, in loose curls, with an black rose on her head. Then Amu's teeth straightened, her blemishes went away,  
>her skin got a glowing pale color, all of the bumps dissapeared, and her sight was fixed, with new light crimson red eyes. A black strapless lolita dress that ended a little above her knee's appeared,<br>and a hot pink sash in the middle, and hot pink high heels appeared. Then the final transformation,  
>Amu's teeth turned perfectly white, and sharp fangs grew in.<p>

Rima grew a few inched taller, her blonde hair, grew to her knee's, and straightened, with an black headband appearing on her head, every blemish dissapeared, Rima's teeth straightened,  
>Rima's skin turned pale, all of the bumps went away, Rima's sight was fixed, with a mild crimson red eye color. A black strapless lolita dress that eneded a little above her knee's appeared, and a dark yellow sash in the middle, and dark yellow high heels appeared. Then the final transformation stage, Rima's teeth turned white as snow, with her pointed fangs grew in.<p>

Amu, and Rima looked at each other.

"Wow, we look gorgeous!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah, we look so pretty! I can't beileve this!" Rima said.

"Yes, you two look gorgeous, and for the final touch. Here." Kurono said.

Kurono handed two black rings, with hot pink, and dark yellow antient writing into it.

"Are these the rings, the things that protect us from sunlight?" Amu asked.

"Yes, they are very special, and they can never come off of your finger, unless you turn back human somehow." Kurono said.

Kurono put the hot pink, ring on Amu's finger, and the dark yellow one on Rima's.

"So.. Do we drink blood?" Rima asked.

"Yes, also animal won't quench your thirst only human." Kurono exclaimed.

"So we have to kill?" Amu asked.

"Yes dear, now I want you to, go outside and kill." Kurono said darkly.

"O-Okay." Amu, and Rima said inusion.

Amu, and Rima walked out of room, and everyone stared.

"Wow, there hot!" Alot of the boys whispered.

With their senses they could hear it all, the hot comments, and wow are they models?

Amu smirked.

"I think i'm going to like this." Amu said.

"Shall we kill?" Rima asked.

"We shall." Amu said holding back a giggle.

Amu, and Rima ran outside in the speed of light.

"Hello misters." Amu, and Rima said.

"Why hello there lovely ladies, you want to go to a club?" they asked.

"Sure." Rima said.

Amu, and Rima quickly grabbed them and brung them to an alley.

"What are two girls trying to pull?" One of the men asked.

"This." Amu said

Amu grabbed the collar of his shirt, and brung his neck quickly to her mouth.  
>Amu stuck out her fangs, and bit into his neck.<br>Amu gulped down the delectable blood, and drained his whole body of blood.  
>Amu licked her lips, with blood running down her lips, and her eyes blood red.<p>

"Hm, I liked it." Amu said.

The guy was in shock. The man tried to run away, but Rima quickly grabbed him, and pulled him torwards her mouth.

Rima's fangs rested on his neck, waiting.

"Do it." Amu whispered.

Rima bit down, on the neck and savored the juicy, blood, dripping from his neck.

"Taste good." Rima said plainly.

"Let's hide their bodies." Amu said.

Amu, and Rima quickly ran super speed, while carrying the two bodies, and dropping them into a river.

Kurono quickly ran up behind them, and Amu, and Rima turned around quickly spotting her.

"So, did you like the blood?" Kurono asked.

"Loved it." Amu said.

"Good to hear, my job here is done." Kurono said.

"Thank you for everything." Rima said.

"Zip, Zap, Gone!" Kurono chanted while pointing her arms into a X, then straight out with red smoke coming out. Suddenly Kurono disspaeared leaving Amu, and Rima alone.

Amu, looked at the sky.

"It's about 2:00 AM." Amu said.

"I wonder if we need sleep." Rima questioned.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Amu answered.

**XoXoXoXoXo At Amu/Rimas house.**

"Hey, you wanna do girly stuff?" Rima asked.

"We never really did girly stuff.. Why now?" Amu asked.

"Because were beautiful now! Duh!" Rima stated.

Amu giggled. "Haha, ok. Let's paint our nails!" Amu said.

"Okay, i'll get the nail polish." Rima said while running to get the nail polish.  
>Rima was back in a few seconds, and got three colors. Hot pink, dark yellow, and black.<p>

Amu, and Rima painted each other's finger nails. Amu's are pink, and black, while Rima's are yellow, and black.

Suddenly a random, thin peice of paper, landed infront of them.  
>Amu grabbed the paper, and read outloud.<p>

Dear Amu, and Rima,  
>Hello ladies. To fit the theme of your new life, I've bought you a new house. 711 Black Bat Lane. It's near you're current home.<br>There you will find everything you need. There will be blood bags, in the fridge, and some raw meat. Theres a whole new collection of clothing, in your closets. You each get a master bedroom, with there own bathrooms.  
>There's also a hot tub, and a pool. There is many more to explore.<br>-Farewell. Kurono.  
>P.s: Press button to teleport to home. O - Button.<p>

Rima pressed the button, and smoke appeared around the two vampires.  
>The smoke quickly teleported them to the new house, at the door mat.<br>The house is grey, with black windows, and it was around three stories.

"It looks so fancy. I like it!" Rima said happily.

"Hey look at the key hole." Amu said.

"Woah." Rima said.

The key hole, was fit, in the shape of the rings, Amu, and Rima have.

Amu stuck her ring in the hole, and turned it. The door glowed green, and it opened slowly.

Amu, and Rima walked inside, and the house was simply amazing.  
>There is white carpet, black furniture, elegant charm, and black curtains.<p>

There is one kitchen, a dining room, living room, four master bedrooms, gameroom,  
>three bathrooms, and a laundry room. The kitchen has white tile flooring, black cabinets,<br>and in the freezer there was blood popsicles, and raw meat. In the refridgerator, there is blood bags, variety of fruits, pizza, and soda's.

The living room, has one big black sofa, with white carpet, a big flat screen t.v, two foot rests,  
>and two side table that were by each end of the couch. One has a white house telephone on it, the other one had a red lamp, with a purple lightbulb inside.<p>

Amu's master bedroom, is painted pink, with black stripes going down, and black carpet.  
>There is a black king sized bed, with an black, and white comforter on, and pink pillows.<br>It had one flat screen t.v, a dresser, desk, closet, and bathroom. The closet is full of clothes of Amu size. There were mainly lolita dresses, cute skirts, and nice shirts. In the bottom of the closet,  
>there is a variety of shoes. High heels, flats, boots, sandels, flip flops, and tennis shoes.<p>

Rima's master bedroom, is painted yellow, with black polka dots, and black carpet, with occasional white strings.  
>There's a black king sized bed, with a yellow, and black comforter on, and black pillows.<br>It has one flat screen t.v, a dresser, desk, closet, and bathroom. The closet is full of clothes of Rima's petite size. There is mainly sun dresses, lolita dresses, and graphic tee's, with skinny jeans.  
>At the bottom of the closet, there is a variety of shoes. Ballerina shoes, flats, and strappy sandels.<p>

The gameroom, is painted midnight blue, and had various games.  
>There is a pool table, shuffle board, air hockey, bowling lane, ball pit,<br>pac-man, jet ski adventure, and many more video games. There is a bar, full of drinks, and finger foods.

The bathrooms, is each painted orange. There is a toilet, shower, bath, jacuzzi, and mirror vanity, filled with makeup, hair supplies, and hair electronics. There is purple candles surrounding the jacuzzi, all lit up, dimmed lights, and bottle full of rose pedals.  
>There was vanilla scented shampoo, and cupcake scented perfume.<p>

The laundry room, is painted green, and has a washer/dryer machine.  
>There is three baskets for dirty clothes, laundry detergent, and boxes full'of different scented laundry sheets. The flavors consiste of orange, banana, strawberry, vanilla, beach paradise, honey, basil, and cupcake.<p>

"This house is so amazing!" Rima squeled.

"I know right! Let's go to our rooms, and go to sleep." Amu suggested.

"Okay, goodnight Amu." Rima said.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess of sunlight: How did you like it?<strong>  
><strong>Well, sorry if you didn't. I try to describe every little detail, so you can picture, the story like a movie in your head! :)<strong>  
><strong>Please reveiw. No flames, but advice, (if needed) would be happily accepted! :D<strong>


	2. You're dating who!

**Neko-Chan: Hey wonderful readers!**  
><strong>I hope your liking the series of 'Enchanted Blood' so far!<strong>  
><strong>Me, myself thought it was pretty good so far! :)<strong>  
><strong>Well, maybe because im way into supernaturalfantasy.**

**Amu: Cool, i'm a vampire!**

**Ikuto: Why am I so mean to 'MY' Amu?**

**Amu: I'm not yours!**

**Neko-Chan: In this story you are!**

**Ikuto: You don't own us!**

**XoXoXo Normal Pov. (Morning.)**

* * *

><p>Beep, Beep, Beep! Amu's arm sluggily hit the snooze button.<p>

"Oh yeah. School." Amu muttered.

Amu got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.  
>Amu looked into the mirror, admiring her 'new' face.<p>

Amu's hair was tangled in curls, from sleeping, and her crimson eyes, were tired.  
>Amu yawned.<p>

"I'll go awake Rima." I whispered.

"I need to stop whispering to myself!" Amu said outloud.  
>Amu ran into Rima's room, and burst into the door.<p>

"Hey Rima!" Amu said happily.

"Amuuuuuu, im tired!" Rima whined.

"Don't complain! Today is the day we shove it in the popular's faces!" Amu yelled.

"Oh yeah! Meet me downstairs." Rima said.

"Okay, see ya." Amu said then ran back to her room.

Amu picked out a black stapless lolita dress, that has white arm cuffs, to slip on, with matching white knee boots. The boots have a bit of heel to them, and the dress ended above the knees. Amu wore her curly hair down, and out in a black headband,  
>with a white rose attached to it. Amu dabbed on red lipgloss, white shiny eyeshadow, eyeliner,<br>and mascara.

Rima picked out a black lolita dress, with spagetti straps, and matching strappy sandels.  
>The sandels have a wedge on the heel, and they lace up to Rima's knees. The dress ended right at her knees. Rima wore her straight hair into a high pony tail, with an black bow on top.<br>Rima put on some red lipgloss, sparkley eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

Amu, and Rima met up downstairs, after looking at each other.

"Rima, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Amu yelled.

"Amu, you look like a super moodel!" Rima replied happily.

Amu walked up to the fridge, and grabbed two blood packets.  
>Amu threw one to Rima, and Rima caught it.<p>

Amu, and Rima sucked down the blood packets, less than a minute, and threw them away. There eyes turned red, and were in need of some more blood.

Amu, and Rima ran outside, and came up two people.  
>Amu, and Rima sneakily bit their necks, and slid them under a bush.<p>

"Amu, you have blood dripping from your mouth." Rima said.

Amu licked around her mouth, licking off the blood.

"Rima, you have some on your chin." Amu replied.

Rime reached down, and smeared off the blood, and licked her finger.

"Okay, then let's get a move on." Rima said,

"Race ya!" Amu yelled.

Amu, and Rima sped to school, less than five minutes,  
>it was a tie.<p>

Amu, and Rima walked there seperate ways to class.

**Amu's Pov, (Amu's first period.)**

I walked in class, and everyone stared.

Pathetic, is what I think.

Ikuto, the prime suspect of the years of bullying came up to me.

"Yo, what's your name?" Ikuto asked.

Oh my god! He doesn't even reconize me! Hah! I will so make him fall in love with me, and take advantage of him!

I smirked.

"My names Amu, Hinamori." I said promptly.

"Amu, that's you?" Ikuto asked surprised.

Really, you should see his face.  
>Priceless!<p>

"Yep, an exhibit can really change a person." I said bluntly.

"Wow, you actually look hot." Ikuto said.

I couldn't help it, but I blushed, In front of IKUTO!  
>Oh gosh, I can't bear with myself anymore.<p>

I turned to the side, lightly blushing.  
>Suddenly Ikuto smirked.<p>

"Aww, is Amu-Koi blushing?" Ikuto teased.

Here comes the torment again. Except this time I can stop it.

I looked back at Ikuto, and glared into his midnight blue eyes.  
>Deep, dreamy, blue eyes. Crap! What am I thinking.<p>

I heard Saaya come up behind me, getting ready to attack from behind.

"You stole my Ikuto!" Saaya hissed behind me, then she tried to punch me.

I quickly grabbed her wrist turned, around and bared my fangs at her.  
>My eyes were glowing red, and she looked so frightened. But lucky me, nobody saw my fangs, or red eyes.<p>

Man, I wish I could bite Saaya. Of coarse her blood, would be terriable, and sour, but i'm thirsty!

Ikuto had an amazed look on his face.  
>He looked like he was thinking, Wow!<p>

To make Ikuto fall in love with me, I have to allure him somehow.  
>I can cause a 'accident' in his family, and let him live with me, and Rima!<br>Perfect plan! Then i'll seduce him! Yep, i'm a genius.

First step, means talking alot. I can do this.

"So, Ikuto. Now you finally like me now that I look sexy?" I asked innocently.

Ikuto turned his face around. He sorta looked embaressed. He came up to my ear,  
>and whispered, "I'm dating Saaya."<p>

"Ew." I spat.

Saaya Yamabuki, a slut. She has red curls to her shoulders, and desperate green eyes.  
>She honestly disgustes me. She was wearing a green tanktop, and white miniskirt, with white high heels.<p>

"Why, are you dating her?" I asked.

"Hmm, i'm not sure, she gives me what I want." Ikuto said nonchalently.

"Wow, you date a girl, because you can have your 'way" with her. Why would you want to get in Saaya's pants, or mini skirt anyways?" I asked irratated.

"Well, i'm sorry Saaya isn't as hot as you." Ikuto said.

He suddenly smirked.

I don't what happened but my throat started burning.

I held my throat tightly trying to get the pain away. I slid down onto the floor holding my floor.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Get Rima Mashiro. NOW!" I tried to yell.

Ikuto ran out of the classroom, and went to Rima's class.

**Normal Pov (Still in Amu's first period.)**

Ikuto ran back with Rima, and Nagihiko.

Rima ran up to Amu, with worry on her face.

"Is she okay, Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"That's Mashiro to you mister!" Rima yelled.

"But Rimaaa, you're so cute!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Theres no time for this! Amu? Amu? Are you okay?" Rima asked worried.

Suddenly, Rima slid down to the floor, holding her throat, feeling the same pain as Amu felt.

Amu, and Rima gave each other this look, then any vampire could tell that there thirsty.

"Ow." Ikuto complained. While accidently hitting his knee on the table.

Amu eyes lit up, and she almost jumped forward, until Rima caught her, and sat her back down.

"Patience." Rima whispered.

Out of the window, there was many people playing near the park. Little kids, that should be in school are just frolicking around like they have no worries.

Amu, and Rima belt out the door, and to the park, at super speed, catching up with the children.  
>Ikuto, and Nagihiko looked out the window, seeing the two girls.<p>

"How did they run that fast?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, they are pretty incrediable today." Nagihiko said.

"So, you like Rima?" Ikuto said.

"N-NO! I have Lulu!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Well, i'm planning on breaking up with Saaya for Amuuu." Ikuto said.

"Wow, Ikuto. Let me guess to get her pants too?" Nagihiko asked.

"Hey, she is pretty hot. You can't judge me." Ikuto said.

"Heh. You're such a perv." Nagihiko said.

"Meh. And you're not?" Ikuto teased.

Amu, and Rima walked back into the classroom,  
>in no pain what so ever.<p>

Amu eyes were a deep red color, but turning back to there original honey color.

**(A:N If you wan't to the whole thing about the eyes, when there thirsty there deep red, when there only a bit thirsty there a suddle red, when they are full they are there honey color.)**

"Nagi, we should get to class." Rima winked.

"Okay, Rima-Koi." Nagihiko teased.

Rima blushed a suddle pink.

"L-Lets just get to class." Rima stuttered.

Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand, and held it the whole way to class. 3

"How, cuute!" Amu squeled.

"I know I am. No need to flatter." Ikuto said.

"Not you Ikuto! Rima, and Nagihiko!" Amu yelled.

"Ohhh. Yeah they would be a cute couple, but you know who's cuter?" Ikuto asked.

"Who?" Amu asked. (Dense little Amu. Still dense as a vampire!)

"Us." Ikuto said.

"If you're not forgetting you have Saaya." Amu said.

"Meh." Was all Ikuto said as he walked out of class, (free period) skipping school.

"Ikuto.." Amu whispered.

"Excuse me!" Saaya yelled.

"He is MY boyfriend. MINE, MINE, anddd MINE! And you CAN'T have HIM!" Saaya spazzed.

"Honey, get a grip just admit that i'm hotter than you. No need to be jelous that your boyfriend has the hots for me. Soon, your little boyfriend will be MINE. MINE, and oh what was it? MINE." Amu said.

"D-D-Do you think you intimidate me, just because your red, eyes? C-C-Cause you don't!" Saaya stuttered.

Amu made her eyes glow red, and she glared at Saaya. She quickly grabbed Saaya, and ran outside.  
>Amu eyes were blood red, and angry of this spoiled brat. Amu grabbed Saaya's hair, and flung her around,<br>and knocked her against the wall.

"This won't hurt a bit." Amu chuckled.

Amu opened her mouth, and stuck her fangs on Saaya's neck. Amu sunk her fangs into Saaya's neck while Saaya screamed bloody murder. Amu drained most of Saaya's blood, making her forget today.

Amu giggled lightly.

"Were made to kill. People are our prey. We have no reason to give mercy. What we want, is what we need. Other people's feeling don't matter, just focus life about yourself." Amu whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-Chan: Done! Sorry if it's short!<strong>

**Ikuto: Ew, Saaya I didn't know i'm this desperate!**

**Amu: I know right. YUCK**

**Saaya: excuse me? HO HO HO! DON"T CROSS ME! HO HO HO!**

**Neko-Chan: Reveiw! ^_^**


	3. The invatations

**Amu's p.o.v**

"Hmm, Rima what should I wear?"

"Let's have matching shirts, and skirts." Rima replied.

"Mhmm." I hummed, beating my fingers on the fridge.

Rima dragged me to her closet, and threw me clothes and told me to go change in the bathroom.  
>I tossed off my sleep wear, and looked at the outfit. It is a gold yellow tanktop, with black lacing around the edges, and a matching black lolita skirt that has golden trimming, and lace, and for the shoes there is black high heels, the heels are much high though, and the heel is thick making it more comfortable.<p>

I walked out, and saw Rima wearing the same outfit, and holding some accesories.

"Here Amu." Rima said handing me the accesories.

There is a black headband, with a golden diamond on the top, and golden braclets.  
>I quickly ran to the bathroom, and brushed my long pink locks and put them up into high ponytails and curled the ends (A:N Hair looks like when she is transformed with Dia but longer hair.), and then I put the headband in.<p>

I walked out and Rima was wearing a black headband, with a black bow, and black braclets so were not completely matching.

**XoXo At school Rima's p.o.v**

"Hey Rima-Koi!" Nagihiko greeted.

"It's Rima-Chan, not Rima-Koi!" I said frustrated.

Oh crap Amu told me to act cute, and bubbly.

"B-But that's fine if you want to call me that." I said blushing.

It's a good thing i'm such a good actoress, and able to blush on command.

"Aw Rima-Koi you're so cute!" Nagihiko complemented.

"Thanks Nagihiko-Kun!" I thanked.

"Don't be so formal call me Nagi." Nagi replied.

"Na-gi." I said trying out his nick name.

"Nagi-Koi?" I said just out of curiosity.

I did not just say that outloud!

"Nagi-Koi! Who do you think you are?" Lulu barked at me.

"Since when were you here?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you flirting with my boyfriend." Lulu spat.

"Were you hear long enough to see him flirt with me?" I asked cutely tilting my head.

"Now Now girls, no need to fight." Nagi tried to relax us.

"It's not a fight when theres no competion." I mumbled.

Luckily they didn't hear me.

Nagi lightly giggled looking at Lulu's angry face.

Nagi cupped Lulu's face and kissed her on the lips and then they started making out.  
>I don't know why but I felt like crying. Crying, and hiding and never coming out.<p>

Lulu accidently bit Nagi's lip causing it to bleed.  
>The blood was now dripping on the floor.<p>

Blood. Blood. The red liquid dripping oh so gently down his lips.

Nagi saw my nose wrinkle, smelling the scent, and I quickly ran away but not in my vampire speed out else people will get freaked out.

I ran to Amu's class, and walked in to find Amu, and Ikuto.  
>Hahahaha! I snuck out my phone and took pictures like crazy.<p>

Ikuto was sitting in his chair, with Amu sitting on his lap taking a quick nap. Oh my god, I wonder what Saaya will say.

I scanned the classroom only to find that Saaya wan't here today.  
>I think Amu bit her.<p>

Aw, Amu you sly bat.

**Amu p.o.v**

I heard Rima coming with my heightened hearing, and pretended to be asleep.  
>Rima walked in, and stood by Ikuto.<p>

"You better not touch her." Rima threatened.

"Jealous, Rima-Chan?" Ikuto smirked.

"No I have Nagi." Rima replied.

"Well, your Nagi is dating Lulu." Ikuto said.

I snapped one eye, and looked at the intence atmosphere Rima was producing.

"Eh? Rima you didn't seduce him yet?" I asked.

"Seduce?" Ikuto asked.

"Well did you seduce Ikuto yet?" Rima asked.

"Well. I am sitting on his lap." I smirked.

"I'm lost here." Ikuto said tilting his head.

"Well, Ikuto will you come stay at my house with Rima, and I?" I asked.

"Sure, but only if I can share a room with you." Ikuto teased.

"I don't see a problem with it." I winked.

"You know I was joking." Ikuto said.

"Aww, but I wasn't" I said.

"Okay, enough of the flirting. I'm gonna invite Nagi see you later." Rima said.


End file.
